hollywoodundeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Another Level
Another Level is the second single from the band's third extended play, Psalms. It was released on July 26, 2018. Lyrics I’m losing my mind today, yo, what the fuck can I say? I got 3’s drugs on the way, c-couple hits then I sway You better get out the way before I spray that AK Yo, what the fuck can I say? I'm losing my mind today Step up in that mosh pit, elbows up, let’s bust some lips Acting like I give a shit, roll it up, take a hit Smelling like that Mary J, hands on that champagne Maintain a bad habit, line the cocaine I’m on another level, a level you can’t pass I’m on some other shit, who knows how long it’ll last? My heart is beating out, this shit just creeps up fast I’m on another level, a level you can’t pass I’m on another level, I’m on another level, I’m on another level (Li’l bitch!) I’m on another level, I’m on another level, I’m on another level (Shit!) I’m on another level, I’m on another level, I’m on another level I’m on another level, I’m on another level, I’m on another level I got a modern persona made of cocaine marijuana Fuck you bitch ass primadonnas, gonna br-br-beak you down I got a whole lot of vengeance deep inside of every sentence Yeah, I’m just another menace sent to br-br-break you down And I feel it now, breaking down every time I bleed ‘em out Sixty, six, six, suffocating every count And I should run but I don't, let me tell you why I won't When the devil takes your hand, let me show you where he roams (woo!) I’m so fucking dope And I’m cleaner than the bottom of a sack of coke And these motherfuckers talk but they always choke Like they’re hanging at the bottom of a six-foot rope Can’t stop now, nope, gotta keep going You can sober up, I gotta keep on blowing Gonna tear it up, gonna burn it down Then drop that fucking beat now! I’m on another level, I’m on another level, I’m on another level (Li’l bitch!) I’m on another level, I’m on another level, I’m on another level (Shit!) I’m on another level, I’m on another level, I’m on another level I’m on another level, I’m on another level, I’m on another level Here I sit, in Sunset and Vine With an empty bottle and a drinking fine No woe is me ‘cause I ain’t got time Too cold to feel and I’mma take what’s mine So fuck this club, I’mma rush the line Gonna get kicked out, gonna wreck some wine And at 5 AM, I’mma make the climb I’mma take a piss off the Hollywood sign I’m on another level, I’m on another level, I’m on another level (Hahaha...) I’m on another level, I’m on another level, I’m on another level (Shit!) I’m on another level, I’m on another level, I’m on another level I’m on another level, I’m on another level, I’m on another level Personnel ;Hollywood Undead *Charlie Scene - background vocals, guitar *Danny - background vocals, bass, keyboards *Funny Man - vocals *J-Dog - bass, synthesizer, vocals *Johnny 3 Tears - vocals ;Additional *Griffin Boice - co-production *Matt Good - production *Kraddy - co-production *James Krausse - mixing *Dale Sebastian - mastering Category:Danny Category:Funny Man Category:Johnny 3 Tears Category:J-Dog Category:2018 Category:Produced by Griffin Boice Category:Written by Johnny 3 Tears Category:Written by Griffin Boice Category:Written by J-Dog Category:Written by Funny Man Category:Singles Category:Written by Charlie Scene Category:Written by Danny Category:Charlie Scene Category:All five Category:Songs Category:Psalms Category:Title after Lyrics Category:Explicit Category:Produced by Matt Good